A Love that Could Not be Given
by smartiez
Summary: Its about a girl (PART MARY-SUE) named Celebrinàrë and she joins the fellowship. She meets Legolas in Mirkwood and she falls in love. Celebrinàrë holds a secret no one can know. What is it and what plan does she have? r&r plz **CHAPTER 9 UP NOW**
1. Meeting for the first time....

A Love that Couldn't be given  
By: smartiez  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters for they are owned by J.R.R Tolkien but I do own Celebrinàrë.  
Authors Note: This would probably be considered a "Mary-sue" fic but its not ENTIRELY. I mean half of it is and half isn't. R&R plz  
---------------  
(A/N: This is before the fellowship was esembled and its in Mirkwood. ^.^)  
Legolas stood outside on the balcony of his room as he watched a bunch of maidens singing and dancing. It was late at night and his father and brothers were sleeping. Legolas snuck out of the palace and went over to watch the maidens. They didn't notice him and when they did they paid no heed to him, they just kept on singing and dancing.  
"Come on!" he heard one of them say to another who was sitting looking sad. She grabbed the other maiden and began dancing with her. The other found it fun and began dancing as well.   
"Celebrinàrë*...Hey! Gimme that!" one of them, named Celebandùne** said as an elf took her head band made out of flowers.   
Celebrinàrë laughed while Celebandùne chased the elf. The other maidens stopped to watch Celebandùne chase the elf-man named Erion.  
"You could help a little sister" Celebandùne screamed to her sister, Celebrinàrë. Celebrinàrë could do nothing but laugh. Legolas began laughing quietly. Celebrinàrë didn't notice Legolas before when everyone else had and she walked over to him and stopped right in front of his face.  
"What is the elven-prince of Mirkwood doing out here at this time AND after dark?" Celebrinàrë said as Legolas got up and met her gaze. He was only a few inches taller then her.  
"You kept me up" Legolas replied.  
"I kept you up? My dear prince of Mirkwood, that is so a lie" Celebrinàrë said as she put her hand on her hip.  
Legolas was about to answer when he heard his named being called by guards. Apparently they didn't find him in his room and sent a search party after him. Legolas ran as fast as he could to get to the balcony and not get caught.  
"Bye Prince Legolas!" Celebrinàrë said with the others. Celebrinàrë began laughing once again while the others began to dance once more. Celebrinàrë stopped laughing and sat down with a troubled look on her face. Something was troubling her but what?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's Note: I have a few things to say:  
1: I'm sorry this story is SO short but the next ones will get longer and hopefully better.  
2: Celebrinàrë means "Silver Sunlight"  
3: Celebandùne means "Silver Sunset"  
4: Like I said in the disclaimer, I own none of Tolkien's Characters, except the maidens, Celebandùne and Celebrinàrë.   
and 5: Please R&R.  
  



	2. Errands....

A Love That could Not Be Given  
by: smartiez  


Dislciamer: See Beginning of 1st chapter.  
Author's Note: Nothing here but This chapter will be longer I hope. I can't tell you what its about except this is when Legolas gets to go to Rivendell. ^.^  
---------  
Legolas hurried back to his balcony and jumped apon it. He slowly opened his door to his room and entered. Legoals hurridly got into bed and when he was in, a bunch of guards ran in.  
"What is it you want?" Legolas asked, pretending to yawn.  
"I'm so sorry. Your father thought you had left your room. Our apologies" One of them said as they left the room.  
Legolas sat up in his bed and sighed. He knew if his father, King Thranduil knew where he was at that time, he would be in deep trouble. Legolas layed back and he began to drift into the oblivian of sleep....  
***Next Morning***  
Celebrinàrë woke up to see a breakfast made for her. Usually it never happened. She'd have to cook it for her sister and clean up since Celebandùne was so lazy.  
"Sister, who made breakfast?" Celebrinàrë asked as she walked over to her sister who was already looking like she was going to dig in soon.  
"It was sent by..." said Celebandùne as she looked at the note. "Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood"  
"Legolas Greenleaf?!" Celebrinàrë thought as she sat down to begin to eat the delicious food that was in front of the two elven-maidens. There were ripe banana's and apples with a dozen sausage links, some eggs (A/N: I really didn't know what Elves ate so I made a breakfast that sounds tasty) and two goblets with wine that looked like juice. Celebrinàrë didn't eat as fast as Celebandùne but Celebandùne had to be somewhere soon.  
"I'll shall be back. If you leave, don't tarry too long" Celebandùne said as she left Celebrinàrë with a left over pile of food. Celebrinàrë sighed as she began to put the food away and she thought about something.  
"Why would he send me, a lot of food. His father probably went wild at Legolas' request" Celebrinàrë said to herself. She was almost done when she heard a voice. It was a voice she heard often and one that wanted her to go somewhere. Celebrinàrë finished cleaning, got on her silver cloak and walked out the door in pursuit of the voice. She knew what it wanted.  
---------  
Legolas woke up from his sleep with sweat running down his face. He took his hand and wiped his brow. He got up from his bed and he noticed that he was still in his green tunic.  
"I wish I hadn't fallen asleep in these" Legolas thought while he began to change into a nice, clean, fresh one. Legolas walked out the door and headed for his father.  
"Legolas, I need you to run an errand for me" His father, King Thranduil, said.  
"What kind of errand, Father?" Legolas asked.  
"I need you to carry a message to Lord Elrond, of Rivendell" Thranduil replied.  
"That wouldn't be too hard" Legolas thought to himself. "Yes I will do your errand"  
Thranduil nodded and said "Take the fastest horse and Don't tarry."   
Legolas bolted out the door with a smile on his face. He had never been to Rivendell and he thought it would be wonderful to finally see it. He couldn't wait to get going. Legolas ran to his room to get his quiver, arrows, and knives so he could protect himself from any danger. He hurridly got them and headed back out. On his way to the horse stables, he saw Celebrinàrë walking out of Mirkwood. Legolas didn't pay too much attention to her and he sprinted off again. He grabbed one of the white horses. mounted it and rode off. It was going to be a long trip, maybe a week. He rode, non-stop to Rivendell but he stopped so his horse could take a drink from a river that was near Rivendell.   
"I should not tarry too long." Legolas reminded himself so that when he delivered the message he'd head back to his home.  
He got there with alot of other elves, in their tunics and what nots, and their hair in a very nice way, braided on the sides with a half pony-tail hanging from the back. Legolas jumped off from his horse and his smile was huge. He knew he loved it when he had gotten there. Some of the guards in Rivendell came and took Legolas' horse to the stable as well as the others. Legolas kept his smile on his face and headed for Lord Elrond's Council..  
--------  
Author's Note: Hopefully this is longer. No Flames. They put me in a disposition and they delay me more. Uh....Thats probably it...oh and don't for get to R&R.  
  
  



	3. The Fellowship begins and Celebrinàrë's ...

A Love that could not be given  
by: smartiez  


Disclaimer: Read chatper 1. I was too lazy to write the disclaimer again.  
Author's Note: To Chibimagic (I think) I got the name Celebrinàrë from the back of the book Silmarillion (great book so far) and Celebrin is another form of Silver and àrë is another form of sunlight. Anyways...off to the story. oh and thanks for the reviews!!  
-------  
Celebrinàrë saw the elven-prince leave and stopped. She didn't want to get into trouble by leaving Mirkwood. She hurridly ran out of Mirkwood, still in pursuit in the voice. It wasn't that far away since Mirkwood was almost covered in darkness. Celebrinàrë stopped behind a few trees when the eye of Sauron appeared. (A/N: dun dun dun!!!!)   
"Have you brought me news, young child" The Eye asked as Celebrinàrë knelt down before it.  
"The Prince, Legolas, has went to the Council of Elrond. To discuss your ring, master" Celebrinàrë replied looking at the ground.   
(A/N: Sorry to interupt, you will find out why she has called Sauron her master Later in the chapter. K?)  
"I want you to go to Rivendell, and join the fellowship. Then I will tell you the rest of your mission" The eye said as it transported Celebrinàrbë to Rivendell and it disappeared when she got there.   
Celebrinàrë sighed as she made her way to Elrond's Council. She saw Arwen and Aragorn kiss as she walked by.  
"Pity that an elf with that power falls for a mortal man" Celebrinàrë thought to herself as she walked passed them. She ran into the council before anyone was there and sat in the seat that is next to the one that Legolas sits in. Legolas wanted to be there early, to still soak in the sites, and saw her sitting there relaxed and Celebrinàrë didn't even know he was there till he spoke.  
"Do I know you?" Legolas asked as he tried to get a glimpse of her face.  
"Maybe. I don't know if you know me or not. Not alot know me." Celebrinàrë replied as she made sure he couldn't see her face.  
Legolas wanted to go on but the other elves, dwarves, men, the hobbits and Gandalf arrived with Elrond behind them. Legolas sat next to Celebrinàrë as everyone else took their seats. Elrond began talking when everyone was seated.  
"The ring must be cast back into the fires of Mount Doom" Elrond said.  
"Let the ring be used to help Minas Tiruth!" Boromir said as he stood up.  
"The ring was forged by evil and it won't do any good" Aragorn said. (A/N: this is before Legolas reveals Aragorn's secret. they all think he is still Strider)  
"What does a ranger know?" Boromir said still standing.  
"He is no ranger, Boromir of Gondor. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn" Legolas said. Celebrinàrë's eyes went big as she found out that Aragorn was Isildur's heir. The elves and dwarves got into a fight about who would take the ring untill Frodo spoke up.  
"I will take the ring" he paused. "But I do not know the way"  
"You have my sword" Aragorn said. (A/N: I'm probably missing some parts but Im bein lazy...hey it is twelve midnight....and i didn't wanna get up and get the book)  
"and my bow" Legolas said.  
"and my axe" Gimli said.  
Then Sam came and said "Mister Frodo ain't goin anywhere with out me"  
"And us!" Merry and Pippin said as they joined the 8 warriors (excluding Gandalf at this moment)  
"I will go too" Gandalf said with a smile as he got up.  
"I know these woods better then anyone, even better the Legolas and all the others" Celebrinàrë said as she got up with the others.  
"Then you shall become the fellowship of the ring" Elrond said as the 10 warriors headed off. (A/N: Im sorry for cutting in so much. Celebrinàrë does have a bow and arrow and a couple of knives)  
That night when everyone else was resting, Celebrinàrë took a walk. She knew what forest she was in for she had been there before.   
"Child...you have completed part one" The Eye said totally getting Celebrinàrë off guard.  
"Please remind me why I am doing this again?" Celebrinàrë asked going off the Eye of Sauron's question.  
"You have sold your soul to save another elf life. I would've had turned you into an orc. Is that what you want?" The eye asked.  
"No I do not want to become one of those foul creatures." Celebrinàrë replied.  
"I see the Baggins holds the ring on a necklace. One night soon, take the ring off the halflings neck and bring it to me. I will spare your soul and another of your wishing." The eye said before disappearing.  
Celebrinàrë bowed and headed back off. She thought of that other elf life she sold her soul to save.....  
_Celebrinàrë saw the elf she had grown to love. His name was Ahundal. He promised her his love for eternity. That was a lie Celebrinàrë didn't want to believe. When she had saw Ahundal with her sister kissing she went crying into the woods. She was greeted by the Eye of Sauron and he made a proposition. Celebrinàrë would have to sell her soul, and be a slave to the dark lord, in order to get his love back. She made the deal and sold her soul to the dark lord. He did his side of the bargain and Ahundal went back to her for a few years then left, and never returned......  
_Celebrinàrë came back to the present as she entered the camp where everyone was resting. She sat against a tree and drifted into sleep......  
----------  
A/N: Please R&R. Sorry for interupting so much. I didn't want you guys to say like "how did she protect herself if orcs came" or "Why was she talking to the eye of Sauron" Well its all there. Hope you like it and keep reading. ^.^  
  



	4. Thoughts....

A Love that could not be given  
by: smartiez  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's creations (i.e; legolas, frodo) I only own Celebrinàrë.  
Author's Note: Well. hm... Thank you for the reviews even if they arn't alot. I ain't complainin. I think if I can get 15 to 20 reviews, my next chapter will be the longest one. If not it'll be long anyways. ^.^  
--------  
Celebrinàrë was awaken by Legolas who was shaking her violently. She slapped him to get him away from her.  
"I'm sorry m'lady. You were sleeping so silently and our voices couldn't be heard inside your head that this was the next thing to do" Legolas said as he helped Celebrinàrë up.  
"I'm sorry for slapping you for I thought I was in a nightmare" Celebrinàrë said as she brushed herself off.  
The group headed off with Celebrinàrë in the front and for a while no one spoke. Celebrinàrë didn't know what to say for she didn't have alot of people skills and she was the only woman in the fellowship.  
"_My mission was clear but Legolas seems to be in my way_" She thought. She had begun to like the elven prince of Mirkwood. "_I can't do that! I cannot love another_"  
Celebrinàrë kept scolding herself. Her master had made it clear that she could not love another. She snapped out of her mind arguing and began to walk with the group. Celebrinàrë had slowed down untill Gandalf and Aragorn were in the front. All she could do was try to figure things out. She couldn't lead them anywhere let alone show them the way to the Mines of Moria if time permits them to go that way.  
"_hm......When will I do this?_" Celebrinàrë thought but she couldn't get the rest of her thought out when Legolas decided to have a conversation with her.  
"Well, what brings you, you of all elves, on this dangerous journey with us?" asked Legolas mockingly.  
"Keep your comments to your self, my dear Prince of Mirkwood" Celebrinàrë snapped back. She hated it how other elves would mock her.  
"I am only trying to lighten things up. You seem to quiet." Legolas said a little quieter.  
"I don't really know how to...." said Celebrinàrë with a long pause.  
"How to...." Legolas requested. He wanted to find out what was bugging her.  
"Its nothing." said Celebrinàrë. "How much longer till you think Mithrandir* will stop and let us feast?  
"Mithrandir is hoping we get to the mountains or the Mines of Moria" Legolas replied.  
Celebrinàrë nodded as she began to walk faster and head towards the front of the group once more. She was stopped by Frodo.  
"I didn't by chance get your name" Frodo said as he and Celebrinàrë walked side by side.  
"Celebrinàrë" Celebrinàrë replied.  
Legolas stood behind Frodo and Celebrinàrë looking at the trees, with their brownish goldish leaves, and the wildlife. He wasn't paying much attention to what the halfling and the elven-maiden were talking about.   
"_I never knew that this far out in Middle-Earth would be so beautiful, well being so near Mordor and such_" Legolas thought.   
Legolas smiled. He was happy for being out here walking once more and not being confined in Mirkwood. His father would not let him explore like he had once done.  
"_Celebrinàrë....._" He thought. "_She is beautiful. As beautiful as a flower just about to bloom_" His thoughts kept bringing him back to Celebrinàrë, the silver-blonde, perfect body-ed maiden he had met one night in Mirkwood. He couldn't understand it.  
"Mithrandir!" called Aragorn. "We should stop for Frodo is looking a bit weary and he needs his rest."  
Mithrandir looked at the hobbit, nodded, and replied "We will camp here for the night. The two elves will be of watch. One of you will rest first, then the other. Is that clear?"  
Celebrinàrë nodded as did Legolas. Celebrinàrë said "I'll go first for you seem very weary as well."  
"It has been a while since I had last rested. Thank you" Legolas replied. She nodded once more as she saw the rest of the group begin to drift into sleep. She shook her head for some reason and didn't know why.  
"_What would my master say if I said I had fallen in love with Legolas.?_" Celebrinàrë thought as she left the group. They were sleeping and didn't notice her leave. She hurridly ran through to tall trees to somewhere no one would notice and stopped for a breath. The eye of Sauron appeared and scared her half to death.  
"Master" said Celebrinàrë catching her breath. "you scared me"  
"I've been watching you. Don't fall in love. Love will lead to the same thing Ahundal did to you" The eye of sauron said.  
"Love is evil" Celebrinàrë said and she bowed in front of the eye. The eye nodded and disappeared. Celebrinàrë began to run off in the direction of the camp.   
"_Love isn't evil...well at least I don't think it is_" Celebrinàrë thought as she entered the camp. She sat next to the fire and waited till morning.  
----------  
A/N: Well uh. Hopefully this is longer. oh and one thing to say.  
1: Mithrandir means "Grey-Wanderer" OR you could say Gandalf. Well it is Gandalf but its his elvish name.  
Please R&R. Thanks. ^.^  
  
  
  



	5. Camping and Mithrandir's suspicion....

A Love that could not be Given  
by: smartiez  


Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.  
Author's Note: Ok. ^.^ i wrote this in the beginning of 2nd period and it turned out ok. keep reviewing.  
------------  
Celebrinàrë waited for the others to wake up. She didn't understand. They weren't even 10 leagues away from Rivendell and they were **tired.** She couldn't see herself sleeping that much. Celebrinàrë rarely need sleep.  
"I thought maidens needed beauty sleep" Celebrinàrë said to herself. She held back a smile that wanted to come out. Her thoughts were going back to Legolas and then quickly went to nothing.  
"I **need **to stop doing this" Celebrinàrë said to herself. The Eye of Sauron saw everything and knew everything she thought about. He had made it clear that love was evil and shall not happen. The Eye of Sauron would call her Morwen* from time to time.  
Celebrinàrë sat back against the tree and waited till morning.....  
-Next Morning-  
Celebrinàrë woke up from her dazed look and she looked to see if any of the others had awaken. To her surprise, the halflings were up and making breakfast. Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir were still sleeping and Celebrinàrë noticed Mithrandir and Aragorn were gone.  
"Rise and Shine" she heard Merry and Pippin say to Gimli and Boromir. After Gimli had awaken, he headed to wake Legolas.  
"Wake Master Elf" Gimli said as he shook the elven prince.  
"You do not need to shake me" Legolas said in a low voice.  
Celebrinàrë stayed where she was while the others had sat down to eat. She began to wonder where Aragorn and Mithrandir had gone.  
Mithrandir and Aragorn had walked for a mile so that the two elves could hear their conversation.  
"Why so far Mithrandir?" Aragorn asked. "What is it that troubles you?"  
"Its that maiden" replied Mithrandir. "Some tells me that she is evil."   
"What tells you?" asked Aragorn with a pause. "Your probably right Mithrandir. Should we keep quiet about this?"  
Mithrandir nodded as the two headed back. The two didn't say a word till they got back to camp.  
"Mithrandir!" exclaimed Frodo.  
"Frodo." Mithrandir replied with a smile.   
"Where have you been?" Frodo asked as he got a plate of food for Mithrandir.  
"Out and about." replied Mithrandir. "Thank you Frodo"  
Celebrinàrë still sat against her tree and thought " _I wonder if Mithrandir is going to tarry long_"  
Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir were talking while the hobbits were and Aragorn and Mithrandir kept quiet. It had been that way for less than 10 minutes.  
"We should be heading off" Mithrandir said at last. The hobbits groaned as they gathered their stuff and began to follow Aragorn and Boromir. Legolas and Gimli got up with no noise. Celebrinàrë did the same. Mithrandir was the last up, for he wanted to be the last person and to watch Celebrinàrë very closly.  
Celebrinàrë walked behind Legolas and Gimli and in front of Mithrandir. She couldn't figure out why he had been looking at her funny. Then a thought struck her mind.  
"_Oh no. He could know. He couldn't of. Not unless Saruman the White has told him. Nah. Saruman is a loyal servant of my master and wouldn't do that._" Celebrinàrë thought. She turned to see Mithrandir looking at her once more. It was freaky and she quickly turned her head. She kept her head towards the ground untill she saw two more footprints by her own.  
"Why so gloom?" Legolas asked.  
"Oh just thinking" Celebrinàrë replied still looking down.  
"Anything that I would be of interested in hearing?" Legolas asked. Celebrinàrë fought to keep in a smile but it came out.  
"Why would you care of a maiden's thought?" Celebrinàrë asked, ignoring his question.  
"Well, if you didn't want to tell, you should've said so" Legolas said. "Im going to keep you company for you seem very lonely"  
"Fine, do as you must." Celebrinàrë replied in an annoyed voice. She couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about her when they weren't talking.  
"_I wonder if the reason he's talking to me is because he's thinking about me and he likes me or that of he just wants to talk to get it out of his system. I do not know, Mirkwood elves are very confusing_" She thought.   
"Legolas, may I have a word with you?" Mithrandir asked, motioning Legolas to come back. Celebrinàrë looked back and Mithrandir mouthed "We'll catch up" Celebrinàrë nodded and kept walking. She didn't bother telling Aragorn and Frodo about the two.  
"Legolas, why hang with her?" Mithrandir asked in a very low, and mysterious voice.  
"Well, she seems lonely and needs cheering up Mithrandir, why do you ask?" Legolas replied looking a bit suspicious of why Mithrandir had asked to speak to her.  
"Watch out. She may be dangerous" was all Mithrandir said as he began to run to catch up. Legolas sighed and began to run as well.   
"_Why had Mithrandir said she may be dangerous??? He's probably being suspicous and he's probably jumping to conclusions._" Legolas thought as he stopped once again at Celebrinàrë side.  
-------------  
Author's Note: When I began writing this chapter, I thought of the GREATEST ending for my story. I still have a ways to go cuz the ending is in _The Return of The King _. One thing to add:  
1: Morwen is _Daughter of Darkness _I got the name from "_The Book of Lost Tales pt 1_"   
2: R&R plz. I need encouragement. ^.^  
  
  



	6. Believing Who?....

A Love that could not be given  
by: smartiez  


Disclaimer: Do I hafta say it again? Read Chapter 1.  
Author's Note: Please r&r. Sorry this one took so long. I had writer's block and I was writing another story for my sister.  
----------  
  
Legolas caught up with Celebrinàrë after he had talked with Mithrandir. He was still wondering why Mithrandir had said be careful....she may be dangerous. Celebrinàrë's was still parallel to the ground when suddenly, her head shot up.  
"What is it you heard?" Legolas asked as he turned to Celebrinàrë whose head was moving in all directions.  
"Probably some birds or something." Celebrinàrë replied. She knew it was the Eye of Sauron but she couldn't leave them right yet and if she did They would find out about her.  
"_I can't go to him just yet. If I leave they will surely know by the time I get back_" She thought.  
"I never noticed how beautiful your hair was." Legolas said as his face turned a little red.  
"Thank you. That is very kind of you" Celebrinàrë replied smiling. That was the first time anyone has complimented her in her life.  
"I've also noticed how beautiful you were as well" Legolas said. Celebrinàrë gasped.   
"Thank you again, my dear prince of Mirkwood" Celebrinàrë replied.   
"_Oh no. He likes me. _" Celebrinàrë thought.  
"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked as he got in front of Celebrinàrë and held her shoulders.  
"Nothing. It was just a surprise to me. Thats all" Celebrinàrë replied. She smiled a weak smile. She just didn't know how to react.  
Legolas smile back and let go of her shoulders. This was something new for the both of them and they both didn't know how to react.  
"How did you come to dwell in Mirkwood?" Legolas asked, finally breaking silence between the two elves, who were obviously not paying much attention to anything else.  
"Well, I..." Celebrinàrë paused when Aragorn cut in.  
"Legolas, What do you make of these footprints?" Aragorn asked.  
"Orc, or Nazgùl" Legolas replied as he knelt down to make sure.   
Frodo yawned and Mithrandir yelled "We shall rest here for the night"  
"My legs are killing me" groaned Merry as he sat down next to his 3 hobbit friends and pulled out his pipe and began to smoke it.  
"_Thank you!_" Celebrinàrë thought.  
"Im going for a walk to clear my head. I shall be back before dinner" Celebrinàrë said as she began to walk through the woods.  
Celebrinàrë had to be very far away so that Legolas could not hear her and her master talk. She kept looking back to see if anyone was following her and when she turned back she almost ran into the most wierd looking tree she had ever saw. It was grey with black leaves. She couldn't tell if it was a tree that had been covered by darkness or that is was just that is was wierd. She began to walk around the strange looking tree when the Eye appeared. She fell back on the ground laughing.  
"You scared me." Celebrinàrë laughed.  
"Celebrinàrë, I told you not to fall in love! And what do you do? You fall in love" The Eye said.  
"Im not in love Master, it is **he** who is in love with **me**" She replied as she stopped laughing.   
"I can see it in you eyes that you love the elven prince of Mirkwood." The Eye said getting louder. Celebrinàrë knew not to get her master mad or he will hurt her. It had been like that for many years.  
"I am telling the truth." Celebrinàrë said at last.  
"Fine. You had better get my ring back or else!" It replied as it disappeared.  
Celebrinàrë sighed as she headed back for camp.   
"_Thank god, he doesn't read my thoughts_" She thought. That was part of thier deal. "_Maybe I am in love....NO! I shouldn't be thinking that. I would die if I fell in love._"  
She ran the rest of the way back, not stopping for a breath. She had hoped they hadn't left, or they hadn't found out. Celebrinàrë had a hunch that Mithrandir knew, but not the whole story. When she got back, to her surprise, they were all sleeping, except for Legolas.  
"You didn't come back like you said you were" Legolas said with a smirk.  
"I accidently ran into a tree and fell unconcious for a few" Celebrinàrë replied. She was lying to him. The one person who cared about her the most.   
"I saved you some food, if you are hungry" Legolas said handing her a plate.  
"Thank you, but I am not hungry" Celebrinàrë said with a smile as she sat next to the elven prince.   
She didn't want to get to close but as soon as she sat, Legolas scooted over next to her. They didn't say anything, didn't do anything but stare into each others eyes. They moved closer untill.......  
------------  
Author's Note: CLIFF HANGER! lol. sry. Im sry this took so long. I wasn't home, i had school, my hockey,soccer, and bowling team to do. I had to write a paper on a writer (I chose Tolkien [duh]) well r&r plz and if you want a COMPLETE History on Celebrinàrë posted or emailed to you, write it in the review. oh and sry its SO short.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. First Kiss....

A Love That could Not be Given  
by: smartiez  


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in lotR except Celebrinàrë  
Authors Note: r&r plz. sorry this took so long.   
----------  
  
Legolas and Celebrinàrë both leaned in for a kiss. It was a first time for the both of them. They didn't know how they had faired with the kiss till it was done. It was very long and very passionate (A/N: Hey! I don't know how to describe kissin so this is the best I can do) Celebrinàrë was the first to break off the kiss. She put her hand on her lips like it was a mistake. Legolas' eyes were huge with surprise.  
"Woah....." Celebrinàrë whispered to herself.  
"Wow" Legolas said as his face soon turned into a smile. Celebrinàrë moved closer to a tree and leaned up against it. She tilted her head back and looked at the stars, high above her head. Legolas crept over there and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. Celebrinàrë slowly drifted into sleep, in Legolas' arms.   
-----Next Morning-----  
Legolas shook Celebrinàrë gently as the others began to wake and get up. She was the only one left sleeping. She groaned and woke. Celebrinàrë rubbed her eyes so she could see clearly.   
"Lets go" said Mithrandir. "We take this path 40 miles east of Caradhras. Then we make for the Woods of Lòrien"   
"I'd say we were going to take the long way 'round" Gimli said.  
Celebrinàrë looked up at the sky as she looked at a flock of birds. She gasped and yelled "HIDE!"  
(A/N: I sorta messed up, and I kno Aragorn says hide, but she's gonna say it.) Everyone hid either in the thorny bushes or under a rock. They saw the birds circle around their perimeter and flew off again.   
"We are going to Caradhras, for Saruman can clearly tell where we are going" Mithrandir said getting up.  
Celebrinàrë thought "_Holy, shit. Im going to be so busted if my master finds out what I have just done_"  
"Lets get moving" Legolas said as he nudged Celebrinàrë. She nodded and followed the rest of them. She knew The Eye of Sauron was watching her, her everymove and action. She had wished to be free...as she once was, but that was it.   
"Aren't the halflings going to freeze on Caradhras?" Celebrinàrë asked Legolas. "The climb is trecherous and the snow will surely freeze them."  
"I do not know that answer" Legolas replied. As they climbed the mountain, Celebrinàrë ran around looking at the snow. It was different than she had imagined. She looked over the horizen and smiled. The sun was just setting and she gazed upon its blueish-purple coloring as it sunk below the sea.  
"It is beautiful isn't it?" Celebrinàrë asked as she noticed Legolas stand next to her as the others kept walking.  
"Yes, and as beautiful as you" Legolas replied. He smiled and turned around and began to follow the gang again.  
----------  
A/N: Sorry this was SO short and sorry it took so long...i had writers block and i might not be updating anytime this week cuz i have FCAT (Florida Comprehension Acheievement Testin) I will update as soon as I can.  
  
  



	8. On The mountains and the Mines....

A Love that could not be given  
by: smartiez  
  


Disclaimer: i own NO ONE except Celebrinàrë  
Author's Note: I have decided to skip _The Two Towers _part and get to the ending (not now.) but when the time comes. Its not ending now. r&r plz  
---------------  
  
There was that word again, the word Legolas used alot. She could not take it. Celebrinàrë was getting sick of the word 'beautiful' She caught of with the group and Legolas yelled "There is a fell voice in the air"  
Mithrandir yelled "Saruman!" Celebrinàrë was pushed into the mountain by Boromir and then the snow collapsed and covered everyone in snow. Celebrinàrë felt a sharp pain in her arm and knew it was broken. As everyone got out of the snow, Legolas helped Celebrinàrë bandage her arm up. (A/N: don't say that "elves don't get broken arms!" Celebrinàrë's father was a man and mother was an elf)   
"Thank you" said Celebrinàrë quietly. "Im sorry for being so harsh on you for the past few days."  
"It is alright." Legolas said as he helped her up.   
She tripped on a stone and fell into his arms. The group was already ahead of them and they both leaned in for another kiss. It didn't last too long. They both broke it off and ran ahead.   
"Legolas...." Celebrinàrë said as Legolas put his arm around her shoulder. She began to blush.   
In an hour's time, they reached the Mines of Moria. Celebrinàrë offered to take Bill, the pony down to the rivers ending. They all agreed and she took him. She was mainly going to see the Eye of Sauron.  
Legolas sat on a rock thinking how nasty the Mines were. He didn't like dwarves...non of them. Mithrandir came to Legolas and sat next to him.   
"Mithrandir, have you ever seen such a beautiful creature before?" Legolas asked, referring to Celebrinàrë.  
"No not really" Mithrandir replied going into his thinking stage. He needed a way to expose the maiden himself.   
Celebrinàrë let Bill go a while back. She walked around for a while untill the Eye came.  
"You FOOL!" It yelled. Celebrinàrë was ready for the yelling that the Eye was about to do. "Why kiss the Prince?!"  
"It was just something that happened." Celebrinàrë replied. A thought crossed her mind in that same second  
"_Why did I sell my soul to him for Ahundal anyways?_" She thought. She was upset and wanted the love of her life back. She wasn't thinking that day.   
"It had better not happen again!" It yelled, disappearing in a second.   
Celebrinàrë sighed and sat down. She could not believe what she was doing. She was planning on NOT taking the ring. If she didn't, she'd be dead. She got up after a few moments and began to walk back to the Mines.   
Celebrinàrë arrived only moments after she had gotten up. Legolas' eyes lit up when he saw her and ran to give her a hug. She hugged back and sighed quietly. This was going to be a long journey....  
------------  
A/N: Short Chapter, I kno. I have FCAT this week and Im trying hard to get chapters in. keep reviewing!   
  
  



	9. Past Thoughts....

A Love that could not be given  
by:smartiez  


Disclaimer: Let me make it simple, I own no one affiliated with lotR except Celebrinàrë.  
Author's Note: Hopefully I can get more chapters in since FCAT is over. Ive been sick over the weekend and couldn't get updates. r&r  
------------  
(A/N: They r out of the Mines and on their way to Lothlòrien)  
The day seemed to go by slow. Celebrinàrë felt weary. The battle they had just finished took a whole lot out of everyone, especially the two elves. They had shot arrows left and right and never stopped. Celebrinàrë could not wait to get to the Golden Wood. It was her second home, aside from Mirkwood. They rested only once and Celebrinàrë had fallen asleep and dreamt of her past......  
(A/N: This is like Celebrinàrë's History Almost.....)  
-------  
A little blonde elf sat on the balcony of her room which looked to the Great River of Rivendell. She liked to be alone and not have anyone around. Celebrinàrë was the youngest daughter of Lord Elrond (A/N: Kinda puts a twist on things....You'll find out why she was in Mirkwood at the end) and she was always in trouble. Celebrinàrë got up and went to look at herself in the mirror. She had cuts and bruises everywhere, even on her face. She had been beaten, but for something she didn't even do.  
------  
Celebrinàrë woke quickly. She didn't want to remember being beaten by her father. Those were the horrible days of Sauron. After the last day of being beaten, she ran away to Mirkwood and there she dwelt till the days before she joined the fellowship. The Eye of Sauron made sure that Elrond didn't remember her. That was the ONE favor she had asked of it. Celebàndùne was just a figment of her imagination and wasn't really alive...she was just some made up elf that gave Celebrinàrë comfort.  
Legolas was next to Celebrinàrë sleeping with his eyes open. Celebrinàrë turned and screamed when she saw him. It just totally freaked her out for a few moments.   
"What is wrong?" Legolas asked in a low voice as he awoke.  
"Nothing...." Celebrinàrë replied as she got up. The hobbits were off playing or doing something. Aragorn and Boromir were talking around the fire as Gandalf and Gimli were just sitting, probably dozing off, both of them. Celebrinàrë was happy to have Legolas, even if she could not give him the love that she craved to give him.   
"_Im so Sorry Legolas._" She thought. She was sorry that she could not love him the way he loved her.  
-----------------  
A/N: I wrote Chapter 9 in 30 minutes....I just had that craving to write.If you want me to do another chapter with her dreaming about her past, say so in your review. 


End file.
